List of quotes in Crash Twinsanity
The following is a list of quotes from Crash Twinsanity, a video game released in October 2004 for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox. Coco Bandicoot *''a butterfly'' "I'm gonna get ya! Come here!" *''entering into Cortex's lab and seeing Cortex with Crash "You monster! Let my brother go!" Evil Coco (Deleted Character) * (At the Deleted Scene) "Ain't that sweet? It's a real man who ain't afraid of show his feelings. And my mom says real men prefer their Coco hot and bitter." Doctor Neo Cortex *line ''"Now be careful not to let him hit back the green plasma blasts, three full hits and we're done for! Hehehe, if only he knew..." *blasting Coco with his ray gun "Sleep, my insipid angel." *''as Coco and imitating her voice'' "Crash! Crash! Where are you, big brother? There's something weird going on in the bay. Come see!" *"Come on. Follow me, Crash! Stay close and do what I do!" *"It's easy! All too easy." *"It's true! Blondes do have more fun!" *"UGH, I'm okay! The spikes broke my fall." *''revealing himself'' "Surprised to see me, Crash? Like the fleas in your fur, I keep coming back! Three years I spent alone in the frozen Antarctic wastes... and I missed you... and so I've organized a little gathering, like a birthday party except... the exact opposite. And look, all of your friends are here... you are so very popular. Let's start handing out the presents." *"This is from Tiny. This is from Dingodile. Ripper Roo, you shouldn't have! Pinstripe, how thoughtful! Oh dear, two of the same! Don't worry, I kept the receipt." *"Here's one gift you can return!" *"Meet your brand new, hydraulically operated, twin brother, Mecha Bandicoot! How was I, N. Gin?" *"Of course I was, you fool. Initiate missile attack!" *"Well, well, a Power Crystal." *"Yes, the Crystal is mine!" *"Aah! Keep back, you weak-minded fool! Avert your gaze or you'll go... Cryyystal craaazy!" *"The Crystal is mine!" *"Give it to me!" *"Brainless bandicoot! Let go!" *"Meddling mammal!" *''removed'' "Hit spin and then circle to throw me over there. Trust me. We're pals, right?" *"Oh, aren't you two adorable? Let me see, I might have some chocy treats here for you." *"How tiresome." *"You, have to help me, Crash! You heard them, they want to destroy our island home, humiliate and enslave you, and steal my brain! How I envy the simple life of the tribesfolk... living in harmony with Mother Nature: the noble boar, the humble bumblebee..." AAAHHH! in terror as a bunch of bumblebees starting round while attacking him *''blasting Ernest the Farmer'' "I'm an evil scientist, what do you expect? This isn't a game." *"The Tenth Dimension... yes, YES! In the dark ocean of my intellect swims a magnificent whale of a plan! To the laboratory! We're not beaten yet! The game is on!" *''line'' "Come along!" *"Before you rises a cathedral of diabolical genius! Scary. But in the wrong hands this iceberg lair could do much... GOODNESS in the world. Of course, only I have the key. Observe." attempts to open the front gate but fails ''"Follow me! I know... another way." *"The check bounced? Are you sure? Well, the past few years have kind of been slow, Wrath of Cortex didn't do as well as we hoped and-" *"Fish?" *"Mighty Uka Uka!" *"Come! We must make preparations for- ''doorbell is heard It's... probably for you." *"Riches?!" *"Should I?" *"I've ruined the lives of so many, I can't be expected to remember them all." *"But they'll kill me!" *"Crash, I've been like a father to you. I created you, nursed you... tried to destroy you... so what do you say? With my mighty intellect, and your vacuous stupidity, we'll be unbeatable!" *"Come along, to the Psychetron!" *"This... is the Psychetron. Gateway to the infinite dimensions! Beyond our universe, somewhere between the Ninth and Eleventh Dimensions, lies the mysterious Tenth Dimension, and there we must go, in order to confront the Evil Twins, steal the riches, and restore the natural order of things, with me on top. We require six Power Crystals in order to make the leap and we have... four. Hmm, let's see... that isn't enough! All is lost! Unless..." *"This way!" *"There! To the sea I tell you! Our salvation floats across the briny blue! We must reach N. Gin's battleship and quickly before it sets sail! But how? Think Cortex, think!" *"I've never been so humiliated... no amount of treasure could ever begin to compensate." *''Coco kicks him in the groin'' "My Crystals!!" *"Ruined! Thanks to perky here. Must be repaired, and only one person can fix it, my niece, Nina Cortex. Isn't she delightful...? It's obvious I've made a few adjustments here--- and there. Quickly! To my private dirigible! Set a course for Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil." *"I love my airship. It's the only way to fly." *"I will..." *''rapidly'' "I shall crush you like the puny bugs you are! You are nothing to me for I'm the great and all-powerful Neo Cortex! You infantile vermin! How dare you both manhandle and manipulate me?! Rest assured, I will take my terrible vengeance upon...!" to catch his breath *"Ah yes, the old alma mater. As a former student myself, I am well-acquainted to the many secrets this institution holds." hidden button and stairs disappear, falls down *"I'm stuck! The greatest evil scientist in THE WORLD! Stuck in a pipe... how can things get any worse?" then gags *"I have no idea what you just said." *I'll take it from here. Get back to the airship, make sure it's mooring ropes are secure. *"Sleep soundly, Nina, and don't fear the night... with its large claws that scratch and its sharp teeth that bite! Under the covers there's no need to hide... when your uncle's a monster and he's ON YOUR SIDE!" up the covers and a dummy head falls off the bed "AAHH!! Nina! My adorable young niece! My, my, you're getting big! And sneaky... Put her there, little lady. Gewgh, I see they need some adjustment. Let me take a look." *"Okay young lady, let's see what you've learned." *"My airship! Without it, we're stranded! Tie it to something secure, I said! Hurry Nina, or you'll miss the bus!" *"They've found us! To the airship, quickly!" *"Madame Amberly!" *"I'm an evil scientist!" *"Wait! I think... I remember now. The way it... happened... I was eight years old and the most popular student in the academy. knife is thrown at him Ah, yes... how they loved me. It was my first experiment with the Evolvo-Ray. Phase one in my plan to create an army of super animals! The two subjects: my two pet parrots, Victor and Moritz. The only creatures that I didn't loathe or eat. The experiment was proceeding as planned, when suddenly... and Moritz's cage is empty My parrots were gone! Lost, amongst the infinite dimensions. I was heartbroken. Oh, how I missed those twins... and how I longed to see them again... But be careful what you wish for, young man." sees someone behind him Or your wish may come true." * "My daughter, uhhhhhh...... NIECE!!!!! We must do something! Think, Cortex, think!" * "There they are. Let her go! Take me instead!" * "Victor and Moritz's stronghold of evil! This is where we wrong the rights! And sweep the past under the rug." *"Oh my, I almost forgot! The treasure!" *"That treasure is stolen property." *"Personally, I don't care, but I think he might want his gems back?" *"Ahahahahaha... Hmm..." *"Well, well, well. Apparently, you little rascals have been very busy since the last we saw each other." *"True. Now... PLAYTIME IS OVER!!!!! Victor! Moritz! Back in your cage, you naughty boys!" *"You know, Crash, for all these years, I've been wrong about you. Your creation was a mistake, and your existence has been a constant reminder of that mistake. But now I learned something from all of this: I learned that you can't get run away from your mistakes, but you can bury them! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR RIDICULOUS FACE AGAIN!!!!!!" *''up to see a large number of Crashes before him'' "Wh-where am I? What is this?" *"I don't think this is going to work. He's an idiot. I don't even like him, let alone trust him. It's just that I... have a fear of falling. Okay fine. Let's do this silly exercise. I am in a safe place. I am in a safe place. I am in a safe place." *"Oh, how I hate bandicoots." Aku Aku *"It is I, Aku Aku. My duty is to protect you. You may summon me by breaking open these Crates. Call me thrice, and I shall grant you special powers." *"Uka Uka, wait! An evil greater than even yours threatens to destroy this world." *"Divided we are but two magical masks. Join me, and together we shall defeat this evil infestation." *"The Aku-Uka brothers, together again." *"Doctor Cortex, what have you done?" *"If we deliver him to the Evil Twins, perhaps they will spare us." Uka Uka *"Free, AGAIN!" *"Who has released me from my icy tomb?! My my, can it be? Crash and Cortex? I don't know whether to kiss you, or KILL you! *"I SHALL RETURN!" *"NOOOOOO! That's my job!" *"I like a challenge, I accept! This should be fun!" *"WHO ARE THESE EVIL UPSTARTS?!" *"Such a big head, such a tiny brain..." *"That's a risk I'm willing to take!" Skunk *"Hey, hey, hey! Yeah, you! I've been doing this for ten stinkin' years! Back and forward...back and forward...AND I'M SICK OF IT! Well, I'm not gonna do it no more!" Dingodile *"Lunch?" *"Treasure, eh? Bonza!" *"Cozy, ain't it? Rumor is you two chumps have got your mitts in some treasure, and I wanna piece of that pie!" Doctor N. Gin *"Doctor Cortex, heheheh, you were magnificent!" *"Yes, we are rich!" *"OHHHHHHH!!!!" *(at the deleted scene) (Love Whistle) "Now, that's my kind of woman." *(at the deleted scene) "A'hoy my golden siren of the deep. I shall shower you in pearls and make you my sea bride! Hehe!" *(at the deleted scene) (Gasp) "Doctor Cortex! How confusing!" Doctor Nefarious Tropy *"The rats are leaving the sinking ship, tell us where the treasure is and we'll... let you go." *"Silence! Looks like we have to bring it out of him. N. Brio, get changed!" *"Our treasure!" *"It's a little late to develop a conscience, Doctor." The Evil Twins *Moritz - "Ooh, that feels good. I was burstin' in there!" Victor - "Cower you fools, before the awesome might of... The Evil Twins." *Moritz - "Chocy Treats!" Victor- "We've got some good news and some bad." Moritz- "The bad... we're going to destroy your precious islands." Victor- "The good... you won't be around to see it..." *Victor- "Oh, you wanna play mind games!? OK, tough guy! out Cortex's brain Let's play mind games... This is the part where you go running and screaming." Moritz - "Run! Catch you later, brainiac!" *Victor - "We've been taking in the sights of N. Sanity Island here; nice digs, so much to see, so much to destroy! You got the native village, the lava caves, the Totem Gods. Moritz- "Yeah, back in the Tenth Dimension we don't have anything as near as good as the Totem Gods. You know, it's almost as if they're alive." Victor - "Almost, EXACTLY as if they're alive..." *Victor - "Aw nuts!" Moritz - "There's nuts?" Victor - "Well, you gave it your best shot. But even now our Vice-Versa Reversa Device is in operation, sucking the goodness out of this dimension and leaving behind the worst of all possible worlds! We just like making a mess." Moritz - "See you around, losers! Hey, is it lunch time yet?" *Moritz - "Trick or treat! Trick or treat!" Victor - "Fools! You thought these two party toys could defeat us!? We are MASTERS of the Infinite Dimensions, with power over reality itself!" Moritz - "And RICHES beyond imagination!" *Victor - "Riches? What's wrong with you!? Always bringing up the riches...! You don't remember us, do you, Doctor?" *Victor - "You ruined our lives! Allow us to return the favor..." *Victor - "You see, this is why nobody likes you! A curse on you, Crash Bandicoot, a curse on you ALL! We shall return!" Moritz - "Oh, forget I mention the riches thing, huh?" *Victor - "Hey, hey, so this is how the rich and the ugly fly?" Moritz - "Oh stewardess, may I have another bag of those spicy peanuts? laughs" *Moritz - "Boring~~~!" *Victor - "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Skip to the good bit." *Victor - "Busy finding a way to meet you again! Your failed experiment sent two innocent parrots to THE TENTH DIMENSION! The severe reversal radioactive conditions here sharpened our skills and warped our fragile, eggshell minds. Ingredients for a classic recipe in the evil villain cookbook." Moritz - "Hee hee! You see, pops, when it comes to evil scientific prowess, we learned from the best." *Victor - "What am I doing? Curse my regimented upbringing! That's it, Cortex! You wanna make up for lost time and play with your pets? So be it..." *Victor - "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!" *Moritz - "Oh boy! I do love roast chicken!" Victor - "Well, this is one heck of an ending..." *(at the deleted Game Over Screen) Moritz - "Read it and weep, dork! Ga-me over, ga-me over?" *(at the deleted Game Over Screen) Victor - "Well, you gave it your best shot." Moritz - "You wanna quit now? I'd quit now." *(at the deleted Game Over Screen) Victor - "GAME OVER! Ya' know, if you hurry, you might still be able to get a refund." Moritz - "I hope you kept the receipt." *(at the deleted Game Over Screen) Victor - "Maybe you should try another game." Moritz - "I hear Net Ball is very rewarding." *(at the deleted Game Over Screen) Victor - "Now I see why you don't have any friends." Moritz - "And we don't like you neither." Madame Amberly *"You are in detention!" *"So, crybaby Cortex is all grown-up. I see you found employment as a barber." *"An evil scientist, are we? To me, you'll always be a little worm!" *"Oh, is the crybaby going to cry?" Rusty Walrus *"Ahhh, yummy, fresh meat for my pot." *"Come back here, naughty meat! I'm gonna gut ya, I'm gonna batter ya, and I'm gonna gobble you down and burp 'till I'm happy!" Farmer Ernest *"Oh, Crash. The farmer's market is tomorrow. And my Wumpa trees won't grow. For my orchard is riddled with greedy worms. If you rid my land of these pests, I'll give you this Power Crystal." Papu Papu *"Babo-kangi" *"Hahoom-hoom! Hahoom-hoom! Saclo poole!" Category:Quotes Category:Crash Twinsanity